


i just think you’re neat

by asakuraa1



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, more rare pairs in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuraa1/pseuds/asakuraa1
Summary: Hina finds Ran to be cute.





	i just think you’re neat

**Author's Note:**

> rare pairs in my house? absolutely likely  
> hinaran? never thought about it but i like it  
> have a wonderful day!

Feisty yet cute.

Passionate yet cute.

Hot blooded yet cute.

Hikawa Hina just thinks Mitake Ran is cute.

 

She doesn’t really remember when she started thinking that Ran was cute. Maybe she was always cute and she didn’t notice till they started dating.

There’s something about Ran that draws Hina in. Maybe it’s her voice. She can only use one word to describe it. Electrifying. If voices could take any shape, Ran’s would be a lightning bolt. Shocking and could shake you to the core.

Maybe it’s how she cares for her friends. Hina vaguely remembers Ran coming into the student council room and scolding her for something about Tsugumi. The only thing that she got from that was that Ran really cares for her friends.

Maybe it’s the way how Ran calls her name.

_ “Hina-san.” _

Not many people really use that honorific with her. It’s either Hina or Hina-chan. She thought it was interesting. She was someone that Ran saw as respectable to use that honorific with.

No matter how much Hina thinks, everything about Ran is cute.

Maybe it’s how Ran confessed to Hina. Not when but how. Unexpected and very true to Ran. She wrote a short poem about her. It was the first time Hina got something like this. Hina remembers how much Ran stuttered while trying to read the poem. That was the first time that she thought she was cute.

There’s so many things about Ran that Hina thinks are cute.

The way that she turns when Hina calls her, the way she smiles, the way she hums when she’s writing songs, the way she looks onstage.

Hina finds Ran absolutely adorable.

 

“You’re totally boppin, Ran-chan.”

“Hina-san, what does that even mean?”

“It doesn’t matter what it means, you’re boppin!”

“Ok, I guess you’re boppin too?”

Ran’s sentence ended as a question. Even the way she says boppin is cute. They’re sitting in the living room at the Hikawa residence. They don’t have to worry about Sayo because she’s at band practice. So for today, it’s just them.

“Hey, Ran-chan. I’ve been wondering for awhile but why are you so cute?”

“HUH?” Ran’s face turns the same shade as her hair streak.

“I mean, we’ve been dating for awhile and I love you but I’m just trying to figure out what makes you cute.”

“H-Hina-san…”

“Ah, you’re blushing! So cute!”

“I get it! I get it! Stop calling me cute!” Ran covers her face so Hina can’t see her.

“Ran-chan is blushing.” Hina sings teasingly.

“Of course I would be blushing!” Ran exclaims.

Hina smiles and throws herself into Ran, grabbing her into a hug. They fall back onto the couch as Hina cuddles Ran. Ran’s hands have been removed from her face and are now running through Hina’s hair.

“I’m so happy that you’re my girlfriend, Ran-chan. You’re the best and the cutest.” Hina says. “I love you.”

Ran’s face lights on fire again. She twirls Hina’s hair and gives her a quick kiss on her forehead. Hina’s eyes widen and a smile appears on her face. 

“I-I love you too, Hina-san…” Ran mumbles.

Yeah, Hina definitely thinks Ran is cute.


End file.
